Currently, the leading edge (luff) of most sails is supported in one of three ways: (1) by clips (hanks) which attach to a wire; (2) by slides sewn to the luff which are then held in a grooved track or (3) by a lufftape which is sewn to the luff and fed into a long, grooved metal strip (the foil). Sails which use the third method have the considerable advantage of presenting a straight, aerodynamically efficient leading edge, but they have one significant problem: when the sail is lowered and the lufftape comes out of the groove, the sail comes down in a disorganized heap on the deck. When this happens, the sail is difficult to control on anything other than light winds. Unless the boat has sufficient crew, it can be very difficult to fold the sail and get it out of the way so that a different sail can be put up. The sail cartridge system I have devised is an effort to solve this problem.